


Angels Dancing On Forked Tongues

by Mishiees



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Porn With Plot, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, They/Them Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishiees/pseuds/Mishiees
Summary: An peak into bedroom of an Angel and a DemonAKA - a sweet smutty fic of the pair waking up together then sexy times, where Crowley is a bit of a tease but really good with their tongue and Aziraphale is a pillow principality but just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 49





	Angels Dancing On Forked Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> I may have messed up the pronouns once or twice, so please let me know if you see anything, as I am trying my best but am new to this. 
> 
> You don't really care about this note, you're here for sexy times. Go and enjoy, my fruity friends.

Sleeping was a relatively new experience for Aziraphale, and though it still wasn’t exactly common place for the Angel, it was something they found themselves indulging in far more often. Especially when those moments of blissful slumber were spent pressed into the anchoring weight of a demon coiling themselves around your corporation. 

Though resting your form was a rejuvenating time, it was the moments just before sleep and just after that were the most addictive. 

In an evening, after gasping breaths and hands curled into the linen, soft moaning filling the air and the once forbidden ‘I love you’ tumbled from kiss reddened lips. Where the night air cooled around you, the city of London seemed to fall into a still and welcoming silence, and naked flesh laid cooling atop of sweat soaked sheets. Those moments, private and intimate, where it was the two of them against the world, basking in their love, and whispering soft sweet nothings were so precious and perfect, it almost made the temptation of allowing eyelids to close seem not worth it. 

But without the evening that ended in sleeping Angels and Demons entwined under blankets, the mornings never came. 

In the morning, drowsy eyes would blink away the dreams, peering at the sun beams breaking their way through gaps in the curtain, lighting up the room, revealing mountains of books, cluttered knickknacks and clothes from the previous evening strewn across the place. Correction. Crowley’s clothes. Aziraphale’s clothes, no matter how passionately they tumbled into bed with their lover, always found themselves neatly folded on upon the chair in the corner of the room. 

Mornings were soft. 

Mornings were arms wrapped around middles, being unable to tell where one being began and the other ended. It was being of each other. A merging of souls within the physical form. Heavy from sleep and yet airy and light from raw emotions that hadn’t yet been fixed behind appropriate masks. 

Aziraphale adored this moment. Always the first to rise, taking in the soft huffs of breath leaving Crowley’s sleeping form, as the London streets filled with sound and life. The Angel would reach down and link their hands with the red heads, fingers curling around the others, pad of their thumb tracing delicate nonsensical patters across the skin there. 

Crowley would shift further into the Angel, trying to capture the warmth and claw onto the moments of slumber before the world demanded attention. Arms wrapped around the plush form of the other, pulling them in, and drawing soft breaths that tickled the nape of Aziraphale’s neck. It was a welcoming familiar scent, one Crowley would breathe in giddily. “Mmm, m’angel.” Crowley hummed against the soft skin, placing a kiss to pale expanse. 

A soft chuckle left Aziraphale’s throat, breaking half way through, as his body once again recalled how to function having just awoken. The angel moved their feet teasingly to rub up Crowley’s leg, as a feigned sigh left their lips, followed by a hushed tone. “I should consider opening the shop.” Though there way no attempt made to move. 

“No. Stay. Warm. Soft.” Crowley made sure to add a squeeze of those warm soft parts just to accentuate the words. 

“You may be losing you edge, my dear, that wasn’t quite and convincing as I am sure you would like it to be.” The not-so-oblivious Angel baited knowingly. 

A smile pulled across the demons features, as they trailed soft kisses along Aziraphale’s neck, up to the shell of their ear, before softly growling “If tempting is something you wanted, Angel…” Letting words trail off, as hands moved to Aziraphale’s upper thigh, and painted black nails dragged along the skin, leaving red lines in their wake. 

Corporation responding to the hot breath in their ear and hands dancing across skin the Angel shifted in the bed ever so slightly, but only so the foot that had been soothing up and down Crowley’s leg, was now hooking over the demon’s slim hip. Legs opening wide, revealing the glistening wet heat of their chosen effort. 

“Did you want something, Angel?” Crowley teasingly said, between peppering kisses along Aziraphale’s neck and shoulders, fingers waggling to brush softly against the newly exposed inner thigh. 

“I do hope you’re not expecting to have me beg for it.” The distracted response came, breathe hitching half way though the sentence, as fingers came painstakingly close to rubbing through soft folds. “Crowley.” 

“Yes?” 

Legs snapping shut, trapping a hand between thick thighs, Aziraphale rolled their head to the side, so pale blue eyes could catch a glimpse of glowing orange, knowing the exact effect the following words would have upon the other. “Please touch me, my love.” 

Pupils blowing wide, and mouth twitching into a beaming smile at the plea, Crowley moved quickly, pulling a hand free from between the thighs that clasped it, throwing the blankets off both their naked forms, exposing them and Aziraphale to the light of the room. Admiring their handiwork from last night, with kisses and bites littering perfect porcelain skin Crowley hummed. “Have I told you how great you look with bed head?” 

Pausing, as if they needed to muse that question, Aziraphale answered “Frequently.” They shifted their body from where it had been laid on the side, rolling onto their back, into the middle of the bed. Rolls and tummy wobbling in the process The Angel looked directly at Crowley as they allowed their legs to fall open and pussy to be exposed to lustful eyes. 

“Ngk.” 

“Did you say something about head, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, as they raised one leg, big toe trailing up the dusting of hair on Crowley’s abdomen, all the way up their chest, knowingly causing further distraction, and loving the hungry look in the other’s eyes. 

The demon snapped out of their stupor, eyes trying to take in every magnificent detail about the divine being they had laid out before them, so willingly showing off their glistening pussy. “I most certainly did.” From kneeling between open legs, to surging down to capture Aziraphale’s lips in a kiss, Crowley simultaneously brought hands to grasp at any and all available body. 

Moaning into the kiss, while wrapping powerful legs around Crowley’s hips, trying to pull the other in and seek out some much needed friction as their arousal grew, pulsing wantonly between their legs, Aziraphale lightly nibbled Crowley’s lower lip. 

Pulling back to admire a thoroughly snogged principality, panting and jutting hips in attempt to find some stimulation Crowley freed themselves from those legs trying to pull their forms closer, kissing along Aziraphale’s ankle, and then knee, inner thigh … before stopping and sitting back on hunches. “Did you say you needed to open the shop?”   
“Crowley!” Aziraphale snapped, before huffing back against the mattress and pillows, allowing legs to fall back closed, knees resting together, arms crossing over their chest and pout forming on their face “must you be so cruel?” 

“Cruel, you say?” Crowley peacocked proudly at the term. 

Catching on Aziraphale was sure to add “Ghastly.” And was rewarded by hands finding their way to the Angel’s knees, pulling their legs apart. “Positively awfu-“

Cutting off that final word, the demon placed firm hands on the back of Aziraphale’s knees before promptly pulling the principality down the bed, away from the pillows, and closer to Crowley. “Continue.” Came the order. 

More than happy to oblige and thrilled with the display, wide eyes watched the other’s every movement, yearning to be touched, as the hands that had just yanked them down the bed now gently ran up Aziraphale’s sides and hips. “Frightful, foul, fiendish, tempting, dreadful, diabolica-ah-ah!” 

With each word leaving Aziraphale’s lips, Crowley had stayed far away from the Angel’s vagina, enjoying the thesaurus in the morning, as they thought about all the many ways they were about to make Aziraphale lose the ability to speak. In a quick second Crowley had gone from smiling fondly down at their Angel, to diving and burring their face between the welcoming folds of Aziraphale’s pussy. Lapping masterfully at the sensitive nerve endings. 

Oh the sinful delights of dating someone with a forked tongue and an unrelenting ability to search out every single spot that made Aziraphale “OH! MY LORD! CROWLEY!” 

Smiling into the wet mound against their lips, Crowley didn’t pause for a moment. Each time they had done this, committing something knew to memory about the way Aziraphale enjoyed and how their body responded. Nothing was quite as encouraging as the thought of hearing Aziraphale call our their name on the brink of a toe-curling orgasm, but the breathy words currently spilling from the angel, the trembling thighs against Crowley’s ear and the perfectly manicured nails currently tugging at red strands of hair were certainly making Crowley’s own effort twitch with desire. 

Rapidly losing their ability to walk, talk and anything that required brain function Aziraphale settled for moaning loudly, and having their free hand tangle into the bed sheets, hoping to ground them to this planet. It was embarrassingly short, the time in which Crowley could have the Angel from instigating this hedonistic activity, to nearing the edge or orgasm. Two hands now tangled in the others hair as the spots behind Aziraphale’s eyes began to form, and the moans turned into gasps. “Crowley!” 

Cruel was right... Or actually perhaps an understatement. Knowing just how the Angel got just before they released Crowley pulled back from Aziraphale’s pussy and sat back on their heels again. “Do you know what a pillow princess is, Aziraphale?” They asked wickedly, watching a floundering Angel try and work out what had happened, blinking repeatedly up at the other, while Crowley simply wiped their moist, dripping mouth on the back of their hand, in a sinisterly hot display. 

“I… Crowley… Please would you...” Aziraphale nodded down, wiggling their bottom to eagerly invite the demon back to doing what they were just doing. 

“I think you’d be a pillow principality, you know?” Ever so calmly said, despite the swelling desire to be back hearing those soft breathless hicks from the Angel. “Funny, right?” 

Deadpan and rather annoyed they had their orgasm denied for whatever the demon was banging on about, Aziraphale glared at the other while using as much authority as they could muster for their tone. “Crowley. If you do not go back to eating me out this instant spend the rest of eternity ensuring you are forever left unsatisfied!”

The reply was Crowley licking across their lips, winking and moving to resume their talented cunnilingus. 

“Oh, good, yes, my… I-i-I, ah! Cro-oh-w-ley.” Once more it was a few minutes before Crowley had worked Aziraphale into such a blissful state that they were unable to think of anything but the demon’s talented tongue lapping and sucking upon their clit, while fingers had pushed into the squishy warmth of the Angel’s body, pulling in and out, repeatedly, until the other was a drooling mess on the bedspread, from both their mouth and lips.

The moment that pushed Aziraphale over the edge was when they looked down to see orange eyes, watching them adoringly. An orgasm rolled through the Angel’s body like crashing waves upon the shore, over and over again, lapping at every single nerve ending, making their body ridged, back arching, hands clasping tightly at the head between their legs, neck exposed and it near impossible to breath. 

Crowley gently saw their Angel through what looked like an intense orgasm, tongue teasing at all the overly sensitive bits, as thick thighs and hands clamped the demons head in place, before Aziraphale came down enough from the euphoria to melt against the mattress, trying to catch their breath. Once released from the vice hold of an squirming delights of an Angelic orgasm, Crowley sweetly kissed up Aziraphale’s thigh, praising them, and showering them with compliments, that had a soft red glow forming on Aziraphale’s cheeks. 

“My dear… that was… Simply wonderful. I love you.” Aziraphale said, trying to coordinate their limbs enough to pull Crowley into an embrace. 

Obliging and falling next to the other, hugging the sweat coated corporation to their left Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s cheek, running fingers through bouncy blonde curls. “I love you too, Angel. With all my heart.” A pause for a moment where just the stillness of the room and their breath filled the space before Crowley thought about their own needs. “My turn.” They said cheerily, laying back on the bed, hands behind their head, looking expectantly at the other. 

A wicked smile drew onto Aziraphale’s features, that may have been easily misconstrued for lust, as he looked at the demon, sitting up in bed and letting a hand trail down the chest of the being beside them. A fingers came to stop, just above Crowley’s effort, the demon laying eyes closed and in anticipation… “Oh, Crowley. Of course not.” 

Serpent eyes snapped open, to look at the principality who was now swinging their legs out of bed. “Wot?” 

“Pillow Principality, I believe you so kindly pointed out to me just before I came.” A click of the fingers and Aziraphale’s corporation was fully dressed, hand straightening the tartan bowtie as they stood at the end of the bed, looking over Crowley with a sickly sweet smile. “I do have a shop to open, you know?” And with that the Angel turned on their heel and trotted off, down the stairs leaving a frustrated demon gawping after them. 

“BASTRAD!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I'm off to take a cold shower. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
